Consequence
by Come to Darkside
Summary: One event will change her. Her mind. Her heart. Her existence. When she landed in the new universe where impossible become possible, she will make sure that this time she will set everything's right even it's mean becoming a monster.


Chapter 1 : In Great Pain

One year.

One year already gone since her mother had passed away. Quilly and her father had just finished visiting their mother's grave and decided to take a long walk home instead of riding a cab with a somewhat somber atmosphere. Not a single bird was chirping. The air was still but the temperature was chilly for it was almost winter. The road was empty except for Quilly and her father with their shadow haunting behind them.

They were silent along the road. Quitness didn't bother them though. More like, they prefer it. Both of them were a silent and calm person. Like father like daughter they say.

A lone man sat leaning againts a brick wall with dirt stained rugged coat wrapped his shivering figure. _A homeless..._ She thought. Pity lingering in her heart. _It would be harsh for him with winter just along the edge._ Without thinking so much further, she fished some dollars out of her pocket and gave it to him. He muttered thanks.

Father smiled. He tried to cover it with his hand yet she still caught it before he could actually cover it. Smile also bloomed on her face. It was after all her mother and father's teaching to help the poor as long as they could. They resumed their peaceful walk.

Quilly who played her glinting red colored jewel necklace under the sunlight felt curiosity crept in her head. She never asked this to her father since she was taking the possesion of the necklace but somehow she wanted to ask now. "Father, can i ask you something?" She started.

Her father seemed like lost in though before he finally looked at her. " Sure..." He said quietly.

" Is it true that this necklace was...cursed?" Quilly rather awkwardly asked.

Father's slightly rose his eyebrows at the sudden question. " Was it because of your mother's story years ago?" A hint of amusement in his voice.

" Well...yeah. This necklace is kinda like a family heirloom from her side right? It must be ancient." She shrugged.

" Why do you ask now after all this time?" He asked. She knew father was never much of supernatural believer. Well neither her but she believed in ghost though because she actually saw not one but three times when she was a kid. It's not like her father will believe her if she told him anyway.

" It never really bothered me when mother wearing this but since she gave this to me before her...death i feel weird wearing it." Quilly peeked up. His stare sharp into her eyes. " I'm just curious." She added while looking back to the road. _Father indeed has some menacing stare or was it glare? No wonder people always look nervous when seeing him right on his eyes._

Her father's hummed. " She told me one time that many generations before she was given the necklace, it was stolen two or three times if i'm not mistaken. Although, the necklace always sent back again with letter which said the necklace was cursed and always bring bad luck." He sighed. " I never witnessed anything bad happen neither to your mother nor our family. In fact, your mother lived a good life before her death. I never really believed it you know."

Her eyes wide after hearing the story. " Oh wow..." She felt awe for some unknown reason.

" You think it really brings bad luck?" He smirked slightly.

" Nothing bad happened to me so far. So..." She shrugged.

" It must be like story that was told generation to generation. You keep it carefuly because it must be precious to her family least it was stolen and brings bad luck again to the poor stealer." Father joked while petted her head.

She swatted her father hands, fuming a little. _For god's sake she was nineteen and she certainly doesn't like people pet her like some kids!_ " Jeez i know father. You don't even need to tell me." She crossed her arms.

Father chuckled heartedly.

Then, a sudden unimaginable pain exploded from her stomach.

She froze on the spot. Eyes wide, complete shock written on her face. She looked down slowly.

There, sticking out of her stomach was a pocket knife. Her jacket quickly stained with her fresh blood, painting it red. She numbly looked at the hand which gripped the knife handle tightly then to the arm then neck until his face came into clear view.

It was that homeless man.

His face devoid of emotion as he twisted then pulled the knife. "Ah!" She screamed. Pain erupted from the wound to every fiber of her being and she lost her balance. Time seemed like slowing down as she fell. Before she completely fell to the ground, the man pulled her necklace forcefully, making the golden chain broke. Her eyes widen even more.

 _Why?!_ Tears struck on her eyes. How come she was repaid with this?

She fell on her side clutching her wound. Her body shivered badly. Black spots started to dance on her vision as more and more of her precious blood leaked. Her blood making a little pool around her body. In front of her, she could see two pairs of foot struggling. She didn't know which foot belong to whom. She didn't have energy to look up. She could faintly hear her father's yelled something. "I already...police...won't... anywhere!"

She wanted to scream for her father to run but only managed a wet weeping cough. That man still had the knife!

 _Please please please just take the necklace and leave my father-!_

THUD

Then, he was lying there flat on his side. Face unusually blank.

 _No-_

Light dimmed down in his eyes. His body laid limp.

 _NoNoNoNoNo-!_

Blood pooled, connecting her's and her beloved father's. He was stabbed deep in the chest.

Right around the heart should be.

" Fa-father...?" She managed to say silently. Not a single word uttered from his father. A distant sound of siren could be heard. Running footsteps echoed after. That man was fleeing. Afraid of getting caught, he left behind the necklace.

The jewel laid out of her father's grasp, glistening darkly surrounded by their blood.

But she cared not all about that. She had to check on her father. She had to. She crawled pitifully toward her father with her shaky hands, ignoring her angry wound. She needed to know if her father was okay. She needed to know if her father was still alive or-

Dead?

Still warm hand greeted back hers when she grasped his. His face was pale. More importantly, his eyes. The eyes which usually sharp, held confidence, and full of life was dull. So lifeless like a black marble.

A moment passed. She leaned her cheek on his limp hand. Tears poured out uncontrollably, falling like a rain.

He WAS dead. A wound straight to the heart was fatal. There was no helping it but to accept the harsh truth that she tried to deny so hard.

She laid there motionless, face to face with her father. Her lower body already felt cold. It didn't matter if she survived or not later. She just wanted to stay with her father now. Would it be the last time she saw his face?

 _So...sleepy..._ Her eyes started to feel very heavy.

As her eyes droop, she found the jewel, darker than ever before. It glistened tauntingly on the pool's of their blood. One last fleeting thought crossed her.

 _It really is cursed._ Her eyes finally closed.

 _Why? Why is this happening? I at least just want to live peacefully with my father..._

One last drop of tear fell then she succumbed into the darkness.

* * *

 **A/N : Quite a depressing prologue eh? I want to try something different than the usual OC based One Piece story that already published here. It's going to be a liiitleeeee dark i suppose hehe.**

 **One thing for sure, she is going to make a large consequence because of her act in One Piece world. Hence the title name.**

 **Hope you enjoy this story!**

 **See ya later**


End file.
